Kai X Hilary One-shot Series
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: A series of KaiHil one-shots, varying in rating and genre. Enjoy!
1. Morning Scene

**Hey there, how are you doing ^^ hoping you're fine.. I'm back with a new project, a couple of KaiHil one-shots.I know this is not new fro me, but I tend to experiment with these two bit by bit putting them in different situations. So here is the first one shot of the KaiHil series, enjoy ^^**

* * *

He woke up to the gentle beacons of light illuminating the heavily curtained room. It was around six in the morning, _much later_ than his usual time of getting up. but he decided to get a little lazy that morning, it wouldn't hurt him. His amethyst eyes gently examined around the room, looking at the Sunlight slowly but gradually illuminating it bit by bit. The cool gentle morning zephyr gently blew through _their hair._ His gaze then slowly narrowed down and eventually focused over the _brown hair._ His features instantly suggested a lazy yet gentle smile. Usually in the morning, his heart would be pumping blood like crazy through his nerves, spiking up his adrenaline even more, but that particular morning his blood was normally coursing through his body, he was calm that morning. And why wouldn't he be? _He had_ _her that morning._ His eyes gently gazed upon the light chocolaty hair blowing against the gentle wind that morning,

He remember meeting her the first time, she seemed uptight, extrovert, outgoing and a bit prissy at times. Being calm and placid himself, albeit passionate, he instantly summed up that she wasn't even near his league. Verily, he had summed up wrong. As time passed and as the meetings 'tween the two individuals grew more both in frequency and in length, he had realized that she was meant to be his, and only his. But getting what you want is _never_ easy, at-least in this mortal life, folks.

His hand then slowly and gently began stroking though her lush hair, feeling the silky strands slip over his skin. His smile grew a tad bit, his fingers yearned for that silky smooth feeling, _they longed for it._ They had their share of little arguments, misunderstandings and fights as well; of-course a staple in a truly strong bond is the admittance of your true feelings towards your partners; even though the consequences might be too sour to swallow. But that is the beauty of truly strong bonds, even the sourest of gulps eventually turn into the one of the most sweetest thing one could ever devour.

His gaze then gently roved over her figure, which was only covered by _his jacket._ Despite asleep as a baby, she was occasionally rubbing her legs against his legs, like little babies would do. He ran his hand over her back slowly, feeling part of her exposed back, and the rest of her back covered by his jacket. She was resting her head over his torso, while her hands were curled up against her face and she was gently snoring too. He then rested his head down, remembering their kiss last night, and the kisses before last night. They were already used to kissing each other, but last night's kiss was something else - it was special for him, special for her. Comparatively, it was soft to their previous kisses, but it was special. Something about last night was special and something about this morning was special. As he was busy contemplating, he felt her suddenly move, he gazed at her as she instantly wriggled herself up to his bare chest and rested her head against it. He couldn't help but to chuckle gently at her rather "childish antics", but is was those antics, along with her love, her sincerity, her caring personality and other countless infinite things about her that made him love her even more than the previous second. He smelt her hair, the smell of shampoo and hair conditioner scented out of her hair, obviously the hours she spent in the bathroom to smell and look good for him paid off, but he never wanted her to try to look good for him because she already looked and smelt good for him. He never wanted her to change for him, even if it was a good change because he loved her for what she really was.

He felt her warm breath against his skin, making it warmer. He loved every part of her body, he loved when she would breathe on him, he loved it when she would nuzzle in him, cuddle in him and feeling comfortable in him. His gaze then went up to the clock, eight o'clock. Time to get up, but there was something telling him to lay down more, so he did. Then he felt her move again, he looked at her - this time she moved up to his bust, and inadvertently stretched out her arms before intertwining her fingers into his hair. That made him smile again, as she was now close to him. This action once again gave him the distinct and clear memory of last night's kiss, last night's _special_ kiss. His gaze then roved at the calendar, July 17th, he smiled at the date.

 _"Hm… five years already? Time flew. No, it didn't. Five years and feels like that I've met you yesterday. I love you more than I can ever love anything in existence. My love for you will be purer than my own soul, because you own my soul and my love, you own my everything. I will always love you more than anything; you've been there for me in thick and thin. I felt alone depressed and at times, even suicidal. But you were always there as a caring hand, a listening ear, a shoulder to cry on. For that I shall always be in debt to you, I love you more than anything I ever loved you, because I am yours…._

 _…and you are mine, Hilary Tachibana…"_

He uttered these words out gently, before closing his eyes, and enwrapping her within his embrace. Unbeknownst to him that _she was listening_ to his mumbles:

 _"I love you too, Kai…"_

But then again, _he smiled…._

* * *

 **Done, the first one shot of the series is completed, I hope you al liked it, do review and I'll catch you all later. Sayonara.** _  
_

 **Machu ^_^**


	2. Reuniting

**Hookay! This is the second part of the one shot series, this one is kind of heavy. So seeing this I rated the entire series M - be warned for it being an angst & tragic death scene. Have fun reading it thought ^^`  
**

* * *

He kept his head hung low, and kept dragging himself through the corridors. Until…  
"Kai!" She screamed as she came to a screeching halt and ended up colliding with the person who dragged himself through the hallways. Her eyes fixed into his amethyst orbs.  
"Kai! Did you win…?" She panted. He simply replied by picking up the large glass trophy he was wielding. She gaped at the sight of the shiny glass trophy. She could not believe it, he was the only Bladebreaker heading into the quarter-finals. No one besides him was even close to it, which went to show how tough the competition really was. And Kai surviving this hell, let alone winning it all was no less than a _miracle…_

"You… you did it…" She murmured surprised. An unexpected but grateful smile crept up on her lips, and her eyes suddenly gleamed out in happiness. Her hard-work paid off.

"Yo- you used my training, didn't you?" She stuttered, as she pointed to herself. He nodded gently. Then slowly he raised his head to meet with the brunette eye-to-eye. But something was off about him, too off…  
"Kai…?" She inquired, as she touched his cheek and felt something drip over it.  
"Ar- are you o-okay Kai?" She stammered out, as she backed away a bit, he then slowly lifted his head, and Hilary _turned pale white…_

Her happiness and unexpected surprise suddenly turned into worry and terror. Kai's cheeks were cut severely - blood was gently seeping out of them like a mini-waterfall.  
"KAI!" She screamed as she saw the blunette's face as the crimson red flowed over the cobalt blue triangles slowly.

"You- you cared…" He whispered as his lost amethyst eyes locked in with her petrified gaze.

"Wha-What?" She stumbled out.

"You cared about me - you cared if I was okay. No one ever did that to me…" He uttered out slowly… his face then slowly saw a smile appearing on it. She neared him.  
"We need to get you to a doctor Kai!" She implored as he began to sway from side to side as fatigue took its toll on him.

"You- you cared about me, and not the trophy…." He spoke out as he helplessly looked at her.  
"Kai! Stop this and please hurry, we need you to get to a medic quickly!" She persisted him, he shook his head as he gently chuckled.  
"You're the first one to _care_ about me and you want to ruin the moment by taking us to an outsider." He breathed out, as he continued to smile and unexpectedly chuckle.

"KAI!" She yelled at him, "What is wrong with you?! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

 _He nodded…_

"Wha…?" She muttered out, her eyes began to release down streams of tears. She had never thought that out of all the people, the most resolute and "stone-cold" person she had ever met would wish to die instantly…

"Kai…" She whispered again.  
"You care for me and that is all I need to know. That is all I need to know…" He said as slowly his tears began to trickle down his cheeks. He then slowly lifted up the heavy glass trophy and stared at it…  
"You care for me; so I don't need this anymore…" He acknowledged – as he swung the glass prize around like a hammer and instantly threw it sideways, the trophy collided with the wall. Instantly it smashed into a million pieces of itself, spreading across the hallway. She shrieked out.  
"Thank you…" He murmured before kneeling down hard in-front of the petrified brunette.  
"I surrender…" He slowly spoke. She stood over him, shivering as she tried to gather herself up after what took place in front of her.

"I surrender to you, Hilary Tachibana…" He softly admitted.  
"What?" She stammered, still trying to add up what was going on.

"I am now forever yours, Hilary… I surrender…" He once again admitted to the same thing.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She snapped at him; vexed, confused, petrified, and worried.

"You cared for me, I surrender…" He told the brunette.

"Are you mad?!" She retorted.  
"That I am, hehe." He admitted, giggling.

"You're not sane, Kai. We need to get you to a medic ASAP and—"She was cut off as Kai raised his palmed and gestured to stop.  
"All I need is you… Please stay with me…" He requested as he reached his hand towards her, offering her to sit. She grasped on to his hand softly careful not to hurt him before she knelt down.  
"Why do you don't want to go to a medic?" She whispered, as her tears still trickled down her cheeks.  
"Because I want to spend my _moments_ with you..." He hinted with a smile.

"Moments?" She asked, confused.

"Yes, my _last moments…"_ He finished, getting a terrified look from the brunette.

"What?" She asked, hinting false hope. But if false hope would make the certainty become uncertain, she would happily hang on to it. For the certainty was not what she wanted, she wanted him to _know…._

"You're not going anywhere…" She said, as she clamped onto his hands tightly.

"Of-course I'm not. I'm merely migrating…" He once again hinted.  
"Mi- migrating…" She stuttered out, alas what she had not hoped for was slowly becoming real.  
"Yes. And I know that I'll always be inside you. After all, I surrendered myself to you..." He admitted, realizing that his journey was coming to an end.  
"No, Kai no!" She pleaded.

"Hilary…" He once again whispered, as he slowly fell forward. Hilary caught him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"No, Kai no…" She pleaded again, crying and hoping for miracles.

"I'll always be with you, Hilary…" He promised, as he rested his hand on her free shoulder.  
"You're cold; let me warm you a bit…" He as he slowly brushed her shoulder, warming it as much as he could.  
"No, Kai please no…" She again pleaded, burying her face into his neck.  
"I'm not going anywhere." He comforted her as he looked at her with a weak smile.  
"You're leaving me…" She told him.  
"No, no idiot. I'm coming with you…" He said as he once again rested his head on her shoulders. A single tear streamed down his face, and landed on her shoulder.  
"Hilary…" He breathed out, and then never breathed again…  
"Kai? Kai? Kai! Kai!" She suddenly felt him stop, and not move again.  
"Kai, Kai. Kai! KAI!" She finally wailed out as she buried her face into his shoulder, jerking as she mourned the loss of her unrequited…

"All I wanted to say was that I love you…" She admitted as she sobbed on his body. She felt her breaths beginning to go uneasy, suddenly she found it hard to breathe.

"Kai… Why did you leave me?" She asked the corpse, looking at the smiling face before once again tightly hugging him and crying.

"Why Kai? Why? You left me!" She screamed as she once again sobbed, embracing her unrequited love within her. Suddenly her vision started to get blurry, her heart started to slow down. She then heard his voice, inside her..  
 _"I told you you're coming with me, we'll leave together, no?"_

 _She smiled when she heard him again…  
"You- you're not gone…" She said, smiling._

 _"Of-course, you idiot. I won't go anywhere without you…"_

 _"Kai?"_  
Hmm?  
"I- I'm coming… just hold on a bit more."  
"I will. Take your time…"  
"Thanks…"

Outside her, she began to struggle to breath. Not enough oxygen was being supplied to her body, her limbs started to get numb. It was uncertain of what was happening to her – was it a panic attack? An anxiety attack? A serius case of depression? Heart Attack? Whatever was the reason, she was not able to breathe properly. And with the lack of medics in the stadium, there was little hope of her hanging on. In-fact no one even had the slightest clue that there was a _dead body_ in the stadium. But for Hilary, she could care less about what was going on.

"I- I— " She breathed, struggling to take in as much air as she could. But she couldn't.

 _And that is where she smiled… She was going to reunite with him once again._

She trembled as she raised his head and looked at his mortal self for the final time. She heard the reply that she was longing for

 _I love you too…_

She smiled, and shedding one more tear she rested her head on his shoulder, reuniting with him again.

She did not move after that, she knelt there embracing the blunette. She stayed there, motionless, speechless and lifeless.

 _Lifeless…_

Shortly after expiring, Hilary's and Kai's bodies were discovered by a stadium management team-member. They called for medical assistance, in hopes of saving the two, but alas these two had left this mortal world forever.

But the two had finally united and formed an unbreakable bond. Cradling each other as they passed away and finally reuniting in the afterlife. And this was how the witnesses described them when they found them:

 _They were found smiling - somehow they were found…content. Somehow they were… complete_

 _Verily, they were together. Be it in life and in death and beyond. They were together, they were content and they were complete..._

* * *

 **Eh, I know, it's weird, it's most definitely weird but it was something out of me. Bot particularly proud of this one though, but hey I had to write it anyways ^^` Regardless, I hope you liked this one shot and as always constructive criticism and reviews and welcomed with open arms. Until next time I'll read you all later.**

 **Machu ^_^**


	3. If only we could say goodbye

**Here's the next one-shot to this series :3 Wow, it was a long time coming but worth it. A big thank you to Droplets of Blue Rain for faving and following this fanfiction, as well as for reviewing it. You rock Misty!**

 **Enjoy this next piece readers!**

* * *

 _~If only we could've said goodbye..._

She trotted her way towards the dojo, today was the day – today was the day when she was going to finally tell him how much she likes him, how much she loves him. She was more than elated to finally realize that her dream was going to come true and she was finally going to give her heart to him.

She could just imagine the scene right there and then: I love you, she says, his eyes gleam and he lifts her up and spins her around as sakura gently dances around them, the Sun shines brightly and the cool spring air gently caresses them. He then gently brings her down before hugging her tightly. She already felt the warmth of his hug; she was finally going to realize her dream today and was going to get what she longed for ever since she saw him.

But fate had different plans for her. When she arrived at the dojo, she immediately went about looking for him around the dojo, bouquet in hand she wandered through the dojo before bumping into one of her friends.

"Hey Ray!" She greeted the nekojin, who smiled back. "What's up Hils?" Ray asked in usual soft down-to-earth soft drawl.  
"Have you seen Kai? I need to give him this." She replied, showing him the bouquet she got for Kai. Ray stood there frozen for a moment, before concern wore over his face.

"What's wrong Ray? Are the flowers too loud? Will he not like them?" She asked worriedly.

"Look Hilary," Ray started, before pausing a bit, "I don't know how to tell you this." His tone suggested unease, and Ray never showed uneasiness unless something was really wrong.  
"What is it Ray?" Hilary asked agitatedly, tears were beginning to materialize in her big ruby eyes. What if something had happened to her Kai?

"Ray, tell me!" She agitatedly demanded while she shook him by the shoulders.  
"KAI'S GONE HILARY!"Ray snapped back at her, it was the first time he had snapped at her, before realizing what he had done. Hilary's tears were now just riding on the rim of her eyes.

"What?" She asked weakly, she was feeling as if the whole world's weight was slowly and painfully being poured over her nimble shoulders.

"What do you mean he's gone, Ray?" She again inquired feebly, not trying to believe what was happening.  
"Hilary," Ray started as he took a deep sigh, even his voice was shaky then.  
"He's gone to Russia; he is the next heir to the Hiwatari Enterprises. So he got the call and left this morning Hilary. He told me to tell everyone the news about his departure."  
"And he didn't even mention me?" She asked a bit dumbfounded.

I'm sorry…." Before Ray could complete his sentence Hilary threw the bouquet down hard. All the rose petals, the lilies and the violet flowers gently swirled down as she ran out of the dojo as her tears trickled down her cheeks. Ray tried to stop her but he realized that she was broken then, she was best left alone.

* * *

She was on her bed, her pillow was wet from all the tears she had shed and it was also muffling her torn moans and screams. She was in pain, brutal, heartbreaking, overwhelming and gut-wrenching pain. She raised her head up while still sobbing – she looked queasy, her eyes were bloodshot red, her nose was runny, her heart was in pieces and her soul was ripped apart. She was broken, torn apart and ripped apart. Her only love, the only one, the one for whom she did everything, was gone. She thought of him day in and day out, she thought of him as she ate, as she slept, as she was in class. She would contemplate how the moment would be if Kai was with her, what would he say, where would do his grunt and where would he let out a sigh of exasperation. She would imagine how he would gently scold hr if she'd screw up, how he would roll his eyes at her messing up, how he'd smile at her when she'd get something right, how he'd chuckle at her cuteness, how he's hugged her when she'd feel lonely, and how would he kiss her when she longed him. Gone, all gone. Gone like the perfect moment, gone like the perfect memory, gone like the perfect mistake…

Her phone rang, her trembling hands (from all the crying) reached over it to answer.

"Wha – Who is there?" She asked warily.

" _Hilary?"_

The voice sent chills down her spine, it released the stream of tears which she had tried so hard to hold back and it elicited her dampened emotions, ranging from guilt to anger, from happiness to sadness, from brokenness to completion. She throat dried, her tongue stuttered. She was in shock, utter shock.

"Hilary…" He called again.

"You left me…" She instantly came off at him.  
"I know… And you have all the right to be mad at me." He consulted her.

"I don't wanna be mad at you, Kai! I love you!" Her voice was angry, sour and apathetic. But somewhere in the sea of hate, was the gentle warm beacon of hope.

"I love you too, but…" Kai replied, but was unable to say what heralded for them.  
"But what Kai?" She asked eager to his answer.

"I don't think I would keep you happy…" His simple reply and his plain rationale was not enough for the emotional brunette.

"What do you mean Kai?" She asked, as her voice once again began to tremble.

"I want you happy Hilary… but knowing myself, I wouldn't be able to keep you happy…" He explained, she was utterly speechless. She was unable to utter out something, she wanted to deny it, she wanted to prove otherwise, but her heart was finally giving up and the small beacon of hope finally dissipated into the sea of hate.

 _What really hurt her wasn't his answer, what really hurt her was her heart giving up on her…_

"You mean… I won't be happy with you?" She asked, still longing and hoping for a no.  
"Yes Hilary, I'm afraid I will hurt you…" Alas, her heart gave up on her. There were no things such as fairy-tale endings, all Cinderella stories were phony and "all dreams do come true" was just a mere illusion, for her and miracles did not exist.

"I…. I get it…" She managed to utter out, while clutching onto her paining heart, she clutched her chest as her tears trickled down  
"I…. I'm sorry…" His voice shook, and the sounds of his sobs traveled through the telephone line, her weeps got more audible. Before they knew it they were sharing tears over what seemed million of miles away.

"I'm – I'm sorry that I can't keep you happy…" He apologized wholeheartedly, somewhere in cold, cold Russia the pitter patter of Kai Hiwatari's warm and tranquil tears echoed in the deafening silence.

And somewhere in Japan, the forlorn Hilary Tachibana had learnt a brutal life lesson.

"Don't cry, Kai… Please…" She did her best to assure him, she was his coach after all. She had to back him up in everything; she had to support him through the hard times, albeit the fact she did not want to then.

"Are… are you going to re- remember me?" He stammered, this was the first time he sounded vulnerable, weak and broken.  
"Al – always…" She soothed him, she tried to fake a smile but it wasn't working. Instead more tears came out followed by more sniffles.

"Don't force yourself to smile…" He assured her, her eyes widen in shock. "How did you know?" She asked.

"I know you, silly." He replied, before clutching his hair letting out whimpers of pain and misery.

"Don't Kai, please don't hurt yourself…" but he wasn't the only one who knew himself well, he gently chuckled as Hilary attempted to stop him for further destruction. Then for a few heavy moments, silence purged out the remaining resentment.

"Kai?" She said, trying to sound as affable as possible.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Take care of yourself." She wished him, as she heard weeps from the other side of the phone.

"You too…" He managed to mutter, "Goodbye…" He said before hanging the phone, but not before hearing her sweet nonchalant voice again.

"Good…bye…" Alas, it wasn't her sweet nonchalant voice, but a crestfallen sob as she hung up from her side, leaving the despairing male even more depressed.

As she wiped off her tears, she had realized one thing - life never gave you what you want, but sometimes you had to muster up the strength to take what you want. Thankfully for her she was able to dial up his number again.

"Hello?" He answered, trying to sound as stoic as he could.

"I STILL LOVE YOU!"

And as the prolonged beep of the phone echoed in his ears, predominated by the passionate admittance of the brunette, Kai's tears welled up again as he sorrowfully muttered what he longed to tell her.

 _"I love you too, you idiot… I love you too…"_

 _If only they could say goodbye to each other forever…_

* * *

 **Woo! That was deep, that sure was. So be sure to review this chapter and I will catch you later with the next chapter. Toodles!**

 **~Machu**


	4. Pillowcase

_For someone out there_.

* * *

Whatever the case was, these days Hilary Tachibana was sleeping like a baby. Some insignificant event had happened in her life that resulted in her slumber to resemble that of an infant. Not that she'd struggled with sleep before it; she was perfectly fine back then as well.

Then what had changed?

Nothing prominent except her pillowcase.

But again, it was nothing special; her previous pillowcase was soft and so was this one. The previous one had creases and lines on it; the new one was scarred in similar fashion. The old one had a certain smell to it and this new one—despite being new—had its own peculiar stench as well.

The old pillowcase had endured its share of tears and the new pillowcase had also felt her tears on itself. The previous one had seen its share of memories and the new ones was also on its way to create memories of its own.

Nothing was different at all, not even the person she'd talk about on it.

"Hilary, please go to sleep."

What was different then?

It'd listen to her; listen to her banter, whine, sing, advice & imagine. It'd hear her soft sniffles, her sweet giggles and even her gentle snores. It'd be there to give her the comfort it thought she deserved. It'd make sure that every night she'd get the soundest of sleep she could ever get. And at the same time she'd run her delicate fingers over its marked surface, tickle it with her eye lashes and graze it with her lips. She'd cower herself into it, snuggling deep into its warmth. It'd make sure to wrap around her face and felt her soft skin over its rough surface.

"Hilary?"

"Yeah?"  
"Go to sleep."  
 _"Yes Kai."_

Her new pillowcase…. well, it was somewhat special.

* * *

 **So...I'm back? Yep, I'm here.**

 **First off, thank you to everyone who has read and followed this story and apologies for not updating it. Life has been very...eventful and busy, I was caught in the middle of the action and could never think about updating them let alone write. Thankfully this year is going smoothly, with more writing and more ideas :)**

 **This little prompt was posted on my tumblr also (yeah...i have one of those too) and well, I decided to post it here as well ^^ Hoping you all enjoyed this short albeit cute piece. Hopefully I'll be back with a slightly longer chapter.  
Till next time, cherrios!**

 **~Machu :D**


	5. Exposed

_"No…please stop,"_

He continued to struggle, he wanted to free himself but he was bound. Bound to his bed with shackles on his wrists and ankles. Bound in his room with all windows and doors locked. Bound to his choices and the burdens they accompanied with. He was bound. He was hopelessly bound to the life he'd chosen. He was now paying the price for said choice by seeing someone close being taken away from him.

 _"No, not her please,"_ he moaned. His voice hoarse and heavy. His breaths warm and slow. His eyes dried up despite the fact he was still crying. His vision blurry and his body battered and broken. And now…now he was beginning to feel like his soul was tearing away too. Ripping like a weak fabric that was more weakened by some strong acid. Through his blurred vision he saw her being dragged away from him into a blinding light by some unknown men. And the most bizarre thing that he saw, was not seeing her cry. Not one whimper. Not one tear. Not one wince on her radiant face. She was as calm as ever. She was composed, quiet and…ready. Her mouth albeit silent was screaming out to him in silent noise

 _I accepted my fate. Why can't you?_

 _Hilary no…_

He felt something soft over his eye. He shook his head before opening his eyes, feeling them watery. Slowly, he opened them to see another pair of gleaming ruby eyes with small droplets hung around them. He'd instantly recognized them.

 _"Hilary?"_

* * *

"Kai…"  
She just managed to croak. Small tears made their way down her cheeks and bounced the sunshine over her face. Before Kai could say or do anything she gently wiped the tears off his own eye. He blinked once, twice, trying to get a grip of whatever that was happening to him.

"Hilary?"  
No answer. Instead she wiped the tears off his other eye before running her hand over his face, like a mother would to her baby. Her ruby eyes stared into his empty amethyst orbs, she continued to try to give him comfort. Her other hand rested on his scarred chest as she continued to wipe away his tears until she felt his dry skin scrap under her delicate touch.

 _Hilary…_ He sat up but his vision was set on her hand clasping his. He looked up at her eyes and still they were wet from her tears. Whether it was instinct or emotion, he wiped off her tears with his thumb. He was being extra careful to not hurt her delicate skin.

For a moment or million of them, they stared at one another as if looking for something. Their mouths slightly open, their now dried eyes gazing into one another. His hands cupped hers gently resting on his lap and her other hand gently gliding over his chest.

Without a word she buried herself in his chest, letting his warmth soothe her. Listening to his heartbeats made her calm and somehow, carefree. He lightly rested one arm over her shoulders pulling her close. He was letting her invade his solitude, but it wasn't the first time she'd felt the warmth in his cold.

She nuzzled her face in his chest, pulling him closer to herself. He hugged her even tighter, letting his tears flow down his cheeks freely and on her hair. She'd changed her hair over the years; from the messy medium to waist-long and straight. Her hair had formed a precise cover over her head. Everyone else thought she looked too girly with it, he thought she looked magnificent.

He pulled her away and gazed into her eyes. They were dry now, thank goodness, he thought. He wiped away the remnants left clinging on his eyes.

"Kai… are you alright?"

"Hm,"  
"Wh–why were you crying then?"

"Why were you crying?"

"I was crying because I saw you cry."

"What?"

"What?"

He broke into a chuckle. Hilary raised her eyebrows in shock. One moment they were welling their eyes and the next Kai was laughing like a four year old.

"Are you alright Kai?"

"I'm–" he chuckled again "–fine, why?"

"You're…laughing,"

Her face was almost deadpan. Traces of her exuberant maturity were prominently visible.

Kai heaved in a deep sigh, "I'm okay,"

"Then why were you crying in your sleep?" She wanted to know, almost annoyed.

"I was?"

"Yes! That is why I hurried over to check on you, see if you have a fever or something." He noticed her hand was still firmly flat on his chest. He gently stroked her head, letting her locks slide over his fingers.

"I'm alright. I was just having a nightmare."

"About what?"

A pregnant pause. How could he tell her that the nightmare was about her? What would her reaction be? He'd never seen her care about anyone's opinions for her in the past but this was different. What if she'd break down again? What if she'd blame him for having such terrible nightmares in the first place? Or worse–

–what if it comes true?

"Kai, please tell me," Assuring, comforting, caring; these was just a few of the many words he'd use to describe her. The wonderful, bossy trainer that brought his dead soul back when he'd lost his Dranzer. The one that worried for him the most in his match against Brooklyn. He would often pause in the middle of the starry night and ponder over all the times he must've given her tremendous mental stress. He'd the marvel her tremendous tenacity at withstanding them.

"Kai."

"I dreamt that I'd lost you," he admitted, closing his eyes and slightly sinking his head over. Maybe he wanted to hide his shame, maybe he wanted to hide the pain–maybe he just wanted to hide himself.

"Whom did you lose me to Kai?" She wasn't going to have any of it. Not to her _stronger self_.

"I don't know,"

"You're a terrible liar Kai," he chuckled again, she shook her head.  
"You really suck at it. Who was it?"

"To the abbey," he bluntly replied, again she snorted.

"Again Kai; terrible. Liar." She slightly hit his nose with her finger, earning another chuckle from him. She couldn't help but smile herself; he'd rarely laugh, if he ever did.

"I don't know…they were some mystery men who dragged you away and–" he paused to rub his hair, sullen, "–I couldn't do anything to stop them."

She pulled his hair back to uncover his pain-filled eyes. Her expression was comforting.

"Wow, for someone who knows how to fuck up others' confidences, you sure lack in them yourself." Again another chuckle. She thought this was getting ridiculous.

"Silly, you won't lose me. Want to know why?"  
He nodded.

"Because I love you,"

He broke into a soft smile, "I know. I'm afraid of letting you see me like this."

"Kai, it's alright," she placed her hand over his shoulder, still staring into his eyes.

"You're supposed to let me see you through completely. Your good and your bad. Your sadness and happiness. Your secrets and–"

"Exposure?" She nodded.

"Kai, even at your weakest, I won't leave you. Promise."

"I'm sorry…"  
"For what?"  
"For leaving you…"

"You didn't leave me, Kai. You came back for me, remember?" He nodded again, before she could say another word he embraced her tightly and collapsed on the bed. She lightly squealed as she hit the bed with him. She opened her eyes upon contact to see his smile still present. His eyes shut and his breathing stable.

"Looks like he's fallen back to sleep," she thought before adjusting herself slightly and sprawled over him.  
"A nap in the morning wouldn't hurt anyone."

* * *

Exposed. Even if his biggest fear had been realized, he still had her. The next time he would dream, it would be the same; same dark room, same frightening men and he was even tied to his bed the same way. But there was a difference: this time around she was there by his side, fighting along him and protecting him. When he'd ask why she wouldn't run her reply was simple, blunt but comforting.

 _"You never walked away from me, why should I?"_

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favourited the series. Until next time**

 **~Machu :)**


End file.
